


Of Innocents and Voyeurs

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [17]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:<br/>Imagine if Mary and/or Louise walked in on Jamie and Claire in the throws ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Innocents and Voyeurs

“What ever is the matter with you?” Louise haughtily questioned.

“I-I need to see Claire, do you know where she is?” Mary Hawkin’s timid voice stuttered.

Louise scoffed, throwing her head back in disbelief. “If I knew where Claire Fraser was, do you really think I’d be standing here? Alone?”

“Oh, um, no. Sh-should we go find her?”

Louise cocked an eyebrow at Mary’s proposal. “Now there’s an idea, petite fille. After you,” she gestured to the staircase. Mary’s eyes widened and she timidly took to the steps.

Halfway up the stairs a groaning moan filled the air.

“W-what do you suppose that was?” Mary said, gripping Louise’s arm.

Louise rolled her eyes, “It sounds to be someone dans les délices de la passion or perhaps un fantôme!

The small girl jumped and Louise laughed at the naiveté of the girl. “This way, petite fille. I believe we’ll find her over here.”

Louise took off confidently in the direction of the moans. Interruptus coitus, indeed Louise smirked to herself.

“That way?” Mary halted in mid-step realizing they were going in the direction of the moans. “We are going towards the noise?”

“Oh, but of course, petite fille. I can guarantee we will find Missus Fraser amongst the moans.”

Louise looped her arm with Mary’s and laughed as she guided them down the hall to the door where the moans were at their loudest.

Not only moans, but squeaks and banging groans of furniture was apparent when at the door.

“What are you doing?” Mary cried. “No!”

Her protestation fell on deaf ears, as Louise threw the door open.

“O! Ride durum est tibi, mulier Fraser. Equitare ei, et tam frui!” Louise called out with a laugh at the sight before them.

Claire had straddled her burly Scot of a husband, riding him hard. His groans were what they had heard and they only grew louder now that the door was open. Incoherent words of the barbaric Scottish tongue came from both of them. His hands were occupied playing with Claire’s bare pregnancy swollen breasts that dangled above him.

Louise smirked even more. “Good girl, show him no mercy.” She thought to herself. Looking over at Mary, Louise laughed again. The girl’s mouth was agape and staring horrified at the complete nakedness of Mister and Missus Fraser. They had no care for coverings and the bedclothes lay crumpled at the side of the bed, everything exposed.

Louise watched as Mary gasped when Jamie flipped Claire to her back and began a rough pace that had her crying out in ecstasy in moments. Louise called out to them again telling them to take their time. She grabbed Mary’s stunned form and guided her back down the hall away from the occupied and oblivious couple.


End file.
